All's fair in love and war
by EikichiKitsune
Summary: Meeting a ground breaking female assassin has its ups and downs. See how Vash's past is revealed by this assassin. But there is one thing wrong. Things don't seem to be looking good for Vash when he finds out that she was hired by Knives to kill him. Thin


All's fair in love and war.  
Chapter 1  
Wolfwood and Vash walked through the desert to South Side City. When they  
got there, there was less than 100 people.  
"I wonder what happened here," said Vash.  
"Bandits," said a female voice from ahead of them.  
"Bandits? What did they want?" asked Wolfwood. "Don't ask me. I'm just passing through. You could have asked the mayor,  
but he left," she said.  
"How do you know so much about this town then?" Vash asked.  
"Is there a reason we are playing 50 questions?" she asked.  
"Well, no. Wait yes there is," said Vash.  
"What is it?" Wolfwood and the woman asked.  
"We would like to help these people. Right, Wolfwood?"  
"Good luck. Have fun, don't get killed, and so on," she said. "She must know a lot more than she is willing to tell," Wolfwood mentioned.  
  
"Probably," said Vash, "But let us not push her. She may even be one of  
those bandits." After he said that a rock hit him in the head making him lose his balance  
and fall. Wolfwood noticed the girl. "It's impolite to talk about a lady behind her back, Vash the Stampede,"  
she said as she walked down the street.  
"Yes, ma'am," Vash said, while seeing stars.  
"Damn she can throw," Wolfwood said, "Hey, Vash, are you alright?"  
"I don't know, Millie."  
"I'M NOT MILLIE ASSHOLE," Wolfwood shouted.  
Vash snapped out of it.  
"I never said you were Millie, Wolfwood. Now let's go after that girl,"  
Vash said.  
"But you did."  
They walked down the street.  
"Where did she go?" Vash asked.  
"Hell if I know."  
"Who are you looking for?" an old man asked. "A girl who can throw really hard," Vash said patting the bump on his head.  
  
"Ooh.the fox, huh?" said the old guy.  
"I'm not sure. What did she look like?" Vash asked. "Tall, red hair, green eyes, short black skirt with a cut up the side and a  
red tank top."  
"That's her! That's her!"  
"Where is she?" Wolfwood asked.  
"She is in the bar."  
"What?" asked Wolfwood, "Where the hell is it?"  
"Hum, Wolfwood. It is right there," Vash said, "Thank you sir for your  
help."  
"Alright, buy me a beer."  
"Should you be drinking at your age?" Vash asked.  
"Who gives a damn, get me a beer!"  
"Alright."  
They walked in and Wolfwood saw her.  
"I think I'll go fill her up," Wolfwood said.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Get information from her, idiot!"  
"Well, you better go now then."  
"what do you mean?"  
"Look."  
"hey, thanks," she said walking off.  
"Damn it. Come on let's follow her."  
They walked out and followed her until she disappeared.  
"Where did she go?" Vash asked as they looked around in the alleyway.  
"how the hell should I know?"  
"I don't know. How should you?" Vash asked.  
Vash stopped when he heard a gun being cocked and a bullet came between  
them.  
"What the hell!?" Wolfwood screamed.  
"Who is there? Who ever you are come out, now."  
"Why should I?"  
"Are you the fox?" Wolfwood asked.  
She jumped down from on top of the building.  
"Fox?" she asked.  
Vash popped in front of her.  
"Hello!" Vash said.  
"Ooh shit," she said stumbling back.  
"Ooh sorry. I didn't mean to catch you by surprise."  
"God damn it! Back off."  
Wolfwood examined her. "If you're going to fill her up you can do it now," Vash said to Wolfwood.  
"Fill me up? You think you're going to fill me up? Who the hell do you  
think you are?"  
"You did it Vash. Good job," Wolfwood said sacristy.  
He turned back to her. "I wanted to see if you knew anything else. I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood. I'm a  
traveling priest." "A traveling priest with a big gun, did you forget that part?" she said as  
she turned and began to walk away.  
Vash ran in front of her again.  
"How do you know about him and me?"  
"Do you need to know?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"No, you don't. Back off alright. You'll see me another time."  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
"I don't want to."  
"Please tell me."  
"Sorry, Hun. I'm not talking. It isn't my job." She smiled and his grip loosened. She took his hands off of hr and ran off.  
  
"Hey!"  
"Bye boys. Be seeing ya Stampede."  
"Vash, how'd she know?"  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out. Your `fill her up' technique  
didn't work. So I'll do it my way." "Vash, you didn't use the `fill her up' technique. You just talked to her."  
  
"Then what is the technique?" "Get her alone in a room. Take her clothes off. Let her take your clothes  
off. Kiss and have well you know sex." "You're sick, but it just might work. Thanks," Vash said running after her.  
  
Wolfwood stood there a moment then went back inside the bar. Vash ran to her hotel. He went to the counter and asked what room she was in. The person told him and gave him a key. Vash ran up the stairwell. He  
ran until he got to her room. He used the key the person at the counter  
gave him to open the door. He walked into her room and locked the door behind him. He saw her clothes on the floor and began to walk around the room. He approached the bathroom and opened the door. He saw her shadow in the shower. He walked over and  
pushed the curtain inside.  
"Oh shit. I'm sorry I must have the wrong room."  
He closed his eyes and gave her a towel.  
"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"  
"I'm sorry. I was looking for someone." "Well you found me. I don't think it's nice of you to come now thought."  
He opened his eyes.  
"What? I was looking for a red haired girl." "I'm not naturally red, Vash. I'm blonde, obviously. Now get out so I can  
change, unless you'd like to watch."  
"Of course I would. I mean.ahh."  
It is okay. You're not the first."  
"Well I can see why."  
"He he, thank you, I think. What do you need?"  
"I came to get information from you."  
"Ooh.you came to `fill me up', huh? Well, I guess."  
"How did you know that?"  
"A lot of people try it."  
"Really?! Man, how many have been successful?"  
"You'll be the first."  
"You've already decided I'll be the first?"  
"Yes, do you want to or not?"  
"Yes, I do. Can I?"  
"Yeah, I guess. I'd rather it be you than your priest friend."  
"Me too!"  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
A/N: End what do you think? Next chapter will be a little more lemony. You're probably wondering where Meryl and Millie are but to tell you the  
truth I haven't decided. For everyone that wants to know: (upcoming  
information in chapters.): She is the assassin and her name is Rin but when she tells Vash he starts  
calling her Rem. But she doesn't mind. She later meets her employer: Knives. She was hired by Knives to get rid of Vash but instead she falls in  
love. But Knives is in love with her so the old brotherly feud begins  
again. 


End file.
